


不露声色

by bacooooon



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacooooon/pseuds/bacooooon
Kudos: 47





	不露声色

清晨五点，沉寂的城市逐渐复苏。隐没在角落里的声色场所，响彻整夜的喧嚣伴着第一缕晨光，迟迟散去。

西装革履的主管全无熬夜整宿的疲惫感，挂着恰到好处的笑容将最后一批VIP客户送到地下二层的车库，并伴以点头致意。直至几辆豪车在他的目送之下缓缓驶出，便又要健步如飞地乘坐电梯返回空荡荡的夜场，指挥内务人员开始清理残籍。

空荡荡的卡座里蜷着三两面容姣好的少年人，面上精致的妆容经过一整夜的狂欢仍旧完美妥帖。

这些细瘦而优雅的青年宛若贵族豢养在笼中的金丝雀，人前风光无限，游刃有余地游走于灯红酒绿，推杯换盏间抛出浅浅一个带着笑意的眼神，便能轻易摄人魂魄。

如今这些瓷器般精致的人儿正从紧密的时间安排里偷一隅闲暇时光，倚靠着真皮座椅小憩。

然而利益驱使下如同陀螺一样连轴转不停的夜场主管毫无怜香惜玉之情，火急火燎地推醒了浅眠之中的众人，低头看了一眼手机，匆匆催促着，“都在这儿懒着做什么，回家休息、收拾，十二点半元成公馆，盛家的接风宴，你们几个伺候过盛公子的都去。晚上有大局，及时赶回来。”

撑着头架在卡座扶手上的青年人率先掀起眼皮来，眼底沉着狰狞的红血丝，尽显疲态。他仰起头扯了扯松垮的衬衣领，喉间漏出一丝嗤笑，

“孔竺不是盛家的红人？怎么不让他去。”

他一席话惊醒了一旁盖着西装外套睡得迷蒙的男孩，他支着胳膊坐起来摸了玻璃茶几上的烟盒，捻了一支点上。男孩眉眼间还透着少年人的青涩，说出的话却尽显刻薄，“孔竺被盛大公子包养之后可一整天没来场子里了，攀上高枝儿，跟我们不一样了。”

男孩深深吸了一口细烟，小指勾来了烟灰缸，轻轻一弹，笑意甚浓。

“盛公子之前可从来没包过别人，如今遇上这狐媚子，他怕是忙着日日夜夜伺候金主呢，伺候得都下不来床、合不拢腿了。”

三人登时哄笑作一团，叽叽喳喳地凑在一块儿兀自高兴起来了。主管懒得与他们多费口舌，连哄带威胁的将几位带出了夜场，安排了车辆送他们离开。

夜场的魅力在于颠倒的昼夜，以及酒精与欲望催化后的混沌人间。金钱与权势浸在吵闹喧嚣里彼此交换、利用，日光下伪善的君子撕破了假惺惺的面具，沉溺在酒色与肉体里释放压抑的本性。

舍庄三层的大平层，是并不对外开放的私人区域，然而没有人知道加入这一高端聚会的方式，仅限邀请制，就连甘愿为此豪掷千金的富家公子都要被拒之门外。传闻中一周两次的“奢侈品”竞拍会，更令无数狂野多金的灵魂垂涎。

周六午夜十一点半，是本周第二次竞拍会的时间。

空荡奢靡的会场已经布置完毕，场地正中央的圆台正被一块巨大的红绸布笼罩着，难以窥见其中的景象。燕尾服侍者罩着漆黑的面具，训练有素到能够在宾客落座的一瞬间送上一杯精心调制过的特调洋酒，和用来清洁手部的热毛巾。

远离舞台正中央的场地被圈成了两间微高于平地的雅间，虚虚地笼着一层帷幕，隐约可见主管引着一席人入座其中，并将帷幕从两侧收起，系在了两侧的红木圆柱上。

早间疲惫不堪的三人再次精神抖擞地出现在了雅间门口，虚晃朦胧的灯光笼罩在他们精致而年轻的面孔上，映得那谄媚而恭敬的笑颜愈发不真切起来。

姗姗来迟步入包间的男人被主管亲自服侍着脱下外套，施施然入座。他接过侍者递来的酒杯，夹在指间一晃，仰头轻呷一口，这才堪堪抬起眼皮，目光快速扫过侍奉在侧的三位青年人。

他似是有些不悦，喉间虚虚地“嗯？”了一声，主管立刻躬身上前，密切询问着什么。

男人拿纤长的食指在罩着绒布的桌面上轻轻点了点，语气沉沉，

“我要的人呢。”

主管立刻赔笑着上前给人添酒，“他马上来了，还在准备呢，您稍等片刻。”

一旁三人面色显然黯淡了三分，碍于在客户面前又不得发作，只能将这口气咽在心里。

舞台正中央的灯光骤然被点亮，舞曲也恰到好处地接了上来。厚重的红绸布缓缓拉开，佩戴着面具的主持人入场，台下沉沉的气氛也逐渐躁动起来。雅间里男人等候的人尚未抵达，男人显然不悦起来，眉头紧蹙，两指夹着酒杯在桌面上一圈一圈地晃动着。

舞台上主持人绘声绘色地介绍着今天的“奢侈品”，近乎同一时间，一个纤瘦的人影悄无声息地走进了雅间。

主管看清来人后终于长出一口气，紧忙将手里的酒瓶递到来人手里，催促着，“怎么这么慢，把盛先生好好伺候着。”

主管转头向男人解释道，“孔竺这才赶过来，赶上路上有事故才迟了些，给您赔不是了。”

孔竺一身雪白妥帖的衬衫，下摆顺着窄腰深陷在漆黑西裤里，显露出几片凌乱的褶皱。他尚因急匆匆赶来而微微喘息着，额间还坠着两滴汗，只能抱着歉意笑了笑，点点头抱着酒瓶走到桌前为席间入座的男人添酒。

他一双细瘦的手腕刚一递到桌前，便被男人一把抓过搂入怀里。

还未等他反应过来，一只宽大而冰凉的手顺着他单薄的脊背缓缓向下滑落，停留在了他身后的挺翘部位。孔竺顷刻间僵住了，端着酒瓶的右手险些一个不稳，踉跄着向后退了两步。

“盛先生……”

孔竺感受到身后那只手带来的动作愈演愈烈，甚至开始在一屋子人面前明目张胆地大幅度揉捏起他身后两片柔软，终于细弱蚊蝇地出声唤了一句那人的名字，微不可查地抖着双肩向前挪了一步。

盛川微微一抬眸，视线正好落在少年人血红的耳朵尖上，眼底笑意更浓。他抬手接过了孔竺手里抱着的酒瓶搁在桌面上，得寸进尺地直接将孔竺拉到怀里圈着。

他借着昏暗的灯光打量着孔竺那张精致的面容，将他眼底颤巍巍的潋滟水色与腿间微不可察的颤抖尽收眼底。

盛川丝毫不介意这般姿势的不得体，甚至将酒杯递到了孔竺唇边。

孔竺起初抗拒着微微侧头后退了半寸，盛川直接将那杯沿紧紧地磕在了孔竺唇边，不由分说地逼着他张开了嘴，顶在他齿间，迫使他微微仰着头将那酒液滚入喉头。

看着孔竺顺从地微微皱着眉头将酒液咽下，他这才露出些满意且舒爽的神色来。转头将酒杯递给主管，抬眼瞥了站在一旁无所事事的三人。

“把他们带出去吧。”

三个从面容到着装全部无可挑剔的青年被大客户直接下了逐客令，可算是颜面扫地。三人登时羞得双颊通红，却要强忍着悉数咽下耻辱，仍旧挂着一副得体的笑容。

主管扯着僵硬的嘴角一笑，解围道，“您还有需要就再吩咐我们，不打扰您雅兴了。”

孔竺始终微垂着眼帘虚虚坐在盛川大腿上，一抬起眼皮便对上正往外退的三人朝自己投来的目光，没有丝毫友善，反而夹了几分看不真切的阴恻恻。

主管临走时还非常体贴地替二人放下了帷幕。

安静的空间里只余二人，孔竺悄悄地看了一眼喜怒不定的盛川，见其目不转睛地盯着舞台上的喧嚣，想要悄无声息地站起来。后臀刚一腾空，便被盛川直接揪着领子摁在了圆桌上，撞出一声巨响。

孔竺低低惊呼一声，他感受到有不少来自席间的目光朝着雅间投来，只不过隔着帷幕，只能看到影影绰绰的一片虚晃。他小幅度地挣扎着想要从桌面上起来，却感受到男人那双手又一次抚摸上了他身后两团。

孔竺生怕盛川做出什么惊人的举动，沉着腰就想要把身后往地面上坠，像条小蛇一般难耐地扭动着腰肢。

盛川面无表情地看他挣扎，腰间紧扎着的衬衫随着动作拧出了不规则的褶皱。他抬手直接环上了孔竺不堪一握的腰，手指灵敏地在他腰带上一动作便轻松扯下了束缚。

孔竺猛地感觉到后身一凉，盛川直接将他的西裤和内裤向下拽了三分，袒露出了半寸布着斑驳红痕的肿肉来。

他近乎霎时间湿了眼眶。

“如果你继续折腾下去，我不介意当着大家的面跟你玩一场游戏。”

盛川心满意足地看着孔竺猛地沉寂下去的肢体动作，纤瘦的人儿旋即顺从地伏在了桌案上。他抬起手去触摸那一道道触目惊心的肿痕，感受着手下人强忍的颤栗，心底油然而生一股难以克制的快感。

盛川看着眼前被驯服乖觉的少年，替他提上了西裤，飞快地扎紧了皮带，拉着孔竺的一只胳膊将他扯了起来，重新带到了腿上。

孔竺停止了挣扎，咬着下唇顺从地坐了下来，小幅度地向后蹭了蹭，虚虚腾空了身后。他感受到盛川那双手仍旧蛇一般游离在他的身上，一路抚摸过他的小腹、脊背、腰线，最终落在他肿胀的身后，一圈圈摩挲着。

舞台上的节目抵达高潮，随着背景里一串密集的鼓点，侍者领着一位不着缕寸的少年缓缓上台。

那少年双眼被遮盖着，细瘦的腕子交叠在一起被红绳牵着，通体雪白，仅在身下的重点部位蒙了一层血红的绸缎布料。侍者指示他停留在了舞台的正中央，施了个指令，少年人便顺从地跪伏在了地面上，双肩压低紧紧贴着地毯，高高地送上了后身。

孔竺隔着一层帷幕却看得极其清晰，他不自觉地停滞了呼吸，双手无意间捉上了桌边垂坠下来的的红布。

此时盛川顺手从桌面上摸来了酒杯斟上洋酒，递到孔竺手里。他微微向前靠，湿热的呼吸就落在孔竺耳畔，激起僵坐着的少年人颈后一片密密麻麻的鸡皮疙瘩。

舞台上，侍者开始吩咐跪伏的少年人绕着舞台边缘膝行起来。

孔竺下意识地低下头去，却被盛川一只大手紧紧地锢住了脖颈。男人恶趣味似的舔舐上了孔竺柔软的耳垂，含在唇齿间色欲浓浓地把玩着。

“看好了，”

盛川一只手解开了他系得规矩的衬衫扣子，将那薄薄一层从他肩头剥落，在少年人单薄微颤的肩头落下一串湿漉漉的亲吻。

“如果不是我，那就是你的处境。”

盛川凑在他耳边低低地笑，“你只需要好好伺候我，让我开心，满足我。我能免你受很多没必要的苦。”

孔竺微微昂起头，下颌紧绷着承受盛川愈演愈烈的侵犯。

直到少年人单薄清瘦的肩胛处布满了紫红的吻痕，盛川才恋恋不舍地放开了他。双手从他腋下穿过，摸到了桌上空空的酒杯，有一搭没一搭的跟他寒暄。

“无论你愿不愿意，我确实是花了真金白银在你身上的。”

盛川拿指尖去敲杯沿，任由怀里的孔竺指尖颤抖着去系衬衣扣子，“既然这一个月我花了钱包了你，你就是我身边的人了。”

“舍庄虽然比普通夜场好上不少，难免还是会有些不懂事的来犯。你遇到难处了，直接拨电话给我，听得懂？”

言罢他从怀里摸出来了登记着号码的名片，随手一塞，插进了孔竺腰带与衬衣的缝隙里。

孔竺眼神一震，轻轻点点头。

为时一个半小时的竞拍结束，孔竺与主管一同毕恭毕敬地送走了盛川。他疲惫不堪地蹲在停车场的角落里发呆，正巧看到另外一队人马带着台上那尤物一般的少年钻进了一辆加长的豪华车里，匆匆离开了。

他呆呆地注视着车辆远去的背影，不知在想什么。主管回过神来，低下身来拍拍他，语气淡淡，“辛苦了，早点回去休息。”

孔竺拢了拢大衣外套，缩在一辆大车后面若有所思。

倒回三两年，孔竺是无论如何都料想不到，自己将来会到夜场来讨生活。

家道中落、身无分文，紧接着如愿以偿凭借着爹妈给的好皮囊在夜场混个勉勉强强。他那个时候才知道，在金钱、权势面前，一切都是可以被任意玩弄于股掌的。所以当他得知有机会被带到高端聚会拍卖、一步登天时，他内心也未有丝毫波澜。

主管拍着他的肩膀跟他说，你有福气，信息登出去没几天，公司收到的参与竞拍邮件便纷至沓来。临拍卖的前一天，盛家的公子又直接高价买断了孔竺的出台，出手堪称阔绰。

一步登天的机会如约到来，孔竺被盛家派来的加长林肯从舍庄接走，送进了城中Z酒店顶层的总统套房。

那一夜C城下了暴雨，他赤裸着身子从浴室里走出来，只看到盛川坐在落地窗前的沙发上，望着窗外雨帘的背影。

盛川一步一步朝他走来，慢条斯理地解领带、挽袖口。孔竺做好了心理准备小步蹭上前去试图吻他，却突然被盛川牵着手腕压在了床面上，紧接着便被一块绸缎蒙住了双眼，软绳缠上了双手、双脚。

孔竺出台三月有余，自知有钱人的玩法数不胜数，喜欢捆绑、蒙眼的几乎是常态，他顺从地照单全收。

直到孔竺感觉到冰凉的物件贴上了他的臀肉，他才彻彻底底地慌乱起来。殊不知在盛川眼里，他拧着身子挣扎的动作无疑是激起了盛川心底的欲望，像一把火一样点燃了他的野性。

皮带的钝痛一次又一次的落在了孔竺柔软的两片肉上，他痛得咬破了下唇，叼上床单时血迹蹭在洁白布料上，渲染出一片鲜艳的斑驳。他哀叫着一声声去唤盛川的名字，求他解开，求他停手，却被盛川单膝压住了脊背，加了三分力气，抽到发不出任何声音。

一场残忍的游戏落幕，孔竺如同被抽干了最后一丝气力，软绵绵地瘫倒在床面上，痛得浑身无一处不在颤抖。他缩在床中央，指尖颤抖着想要去扯被子来盖上。

他哭得湿了大半床单，还未尽数咽下火辣辣的痛楚，盛川又毫无怜悯之心地掰开了他两团肿胀不堪的软肉，扶着那处勃物挺进了他干涩的窄道里。

那晚伴着暴雨的夜，具体的情形孔竺已然记不真切。他依稀记得盛川压着他的腰抵在落地窗前，他双手扶着冰凉的玻璃，身后被冲撞得一抖一抖，喉间已经泄不出一句完整的呜咽。

窗外雨帘斜织着从高空落下，晚间的车水马龙，仿若与他隔了千万里远。

孔竺从主管那边打听到，盛家最近内部事务繁忙，估计是无暇到舍庄寻欢。他长长地出了一口气，照旧每日晚间出没夜场，在主管的照顾之下，能得空伺候些好说话且正常的客人，卖卖笑脸儿、碰两次杯盏便能拿些不菲的报酬。

平平安安的过了一月有余，正逢舍庄一月一休的公假，当月业绩爬上巅峰，主管心情大好，在场子里办了场酒局，让一帮操劳的青年人难得喘口气、放松下精神玩一玩。

场子里数十人这一月多少都有听说孔竺被盛家公子包下来的事迹，免不了一个个虚情假意地捧着酒杯来祝贺，来来往往几轮下来便把孔竺围在卡座里，脱不开身了。

孔竺听着耳畔一句句夹枪带棒的祝福只觉得头晕脑胀，只想着赶快饮尽杯中酒将他们打发走。  
待他刚放下酒杯，熙熙攘攘一群人便凑了过来，为首的就是那三位在盛川面前红极一时的名人。

最小的那位穿着件与年龄极其不符的低领衬衣，开叉低到快要袒露出正片胸膛来，他挂着一脸人畜无害的怪笑把孔竺往卡座里挤了挤，手里端着的酒杯也不经意间散落了几滴在孔竺的白衬衫上。

少年人惊呼一声，急忙扯了两张纸巾，嘴里嘻嘻地笑，

“孔竺哥，对不起呀，不要怪弟弟手抖，实在是替孔竺哥高兴，也是太激动了！”

孔竺不露声色地将他的手挡了回去，自己擦干净了衣服上的酒渍，顺便在心底暗叹着少年人如同后宫戏里争宠般拙劣的手段。

“现在谁不知道孔竺是我们舍庄的第一人呀，我们都得敬孔竺一杯，要不是他，我们这些人都不知道在哪个天桥底下卖色相呢！来，我们大家都敬你一杯。”

旁边另外一位小团体里的主心骨人物也笑意盈盈地挤了过来，一番言论过后孔竺悄悄看了一眼周围，确定主管不在场之后才长舒一口气。

还未等他发一言已然是两杯烈酒下肚，孔竺自知自己不胜酒力，便想着各种办法不着痕迹地推脱起来。奈何敌意满满的三人是如何也不会放他轻易脱身的，不知不觉从外围挤到孔竺身边来，那年纪最小的少年甚至一只手攥上了他的手腕。

“孔竺哥别走呀，别不是攀上高枝儿，看不起我们这些没出息的朋友了。”

孔竺轻轻一动手腕试图挣脱，那少年人看着单薄实际气力不小，将他箍得腕骨生痛。

他无奈，只得又接过了那少年斟满的酒杯，仰头一饮而尽。他素来不愿与这些心眼比芝麻粒儿还要小的同事辩个高低，也顾虑着与这些难缠的角儿闹得不愉快的话，让盛川费心。

少年人推杯换盏间也喝了不少，两颊飘上一片酡红，显然是带了三分醉意，开始满场子说胡话。

“孔竺哥才来舍庄不到半年就拿下最大一块肥肉……这本事可非我等常人所及。”

“要不是说有的人就是干这一行的料呢……不费吹灰之力，飞上枝头了。”

“孔竺哥，床上伺候人有什么秘诀呀，说出来给我们也听听，有钱一起挣——”

孔竺听着他愈发不堪入耳的话语，瞬间想到了盛川那确有其事的特殊爱好，脸色顷刻间发白了。他低下头去缩在卡座里，手指紧紧握着酒杯，攥得骨节发白。

他不知为何突然间悲从心中来。

他自以为心里有数，外人眼里盛川对他特殊的待遇，剥去伪装后不过是一场单方面虐待后微不足道的补偿，或许是为了正人君子弥补内心的所谓不安甚至愧疚，却全然没有任何与宠爱、偏爱有关的情愫。

孔竺仍然记得那个雨夜，身后沉重的皮带毫无章法地落下，盛川箍着他的腰肢，一边挥舞皮带，一边一字一句地跟他说，

我要的就是你这样，不敢反抗、反驳的，听话的玩具。

孔竺仍旧深陷在湿冷的回忆里，倏然感觉到身边的人开始对自己拉拉扯扯。他猛地挣脱了来抓他手臂的束缚，往卡座另一侧坐了坐。

那少年人仿佛顷刻间被他这副抗拒的模样勾起了怒火，一抬手将桌面上全部的酒瓶推到了地面上，一片碎盏声吓得一个激灵。

顿时间那少年人像疯狗一样毫无理智地朝他扑了过来，从地上捡了一瓶开了的啤酒就要往孔竺嘴里灌，一边摁着他，张牙舞爪地咒骂道，

“也真是虎落平阳被犬欺，我也想不到你这种狐媚子有一天能骑到我们脸上来耀武扬威。”

孔竺被他摁得动弹不得，挣扎着扭动了半天，刚一活动开手脚便又被剩余两人饿狼般扑了过来。

那两双眼睛映在昏暗的灯光下，裹满了不怀好意与憎恶的光。

孔竺被他们三人借着玩闹的由头强拉到了包间里，摁在沙发边上。两人掰开了孔竺的嘴，另外一个便举着酒瓶恶狠狠地往他嘴里怼，冰凉的酒液大部分顺着孔竺的脖颈流淌进了衣领里，少部分滑入喉间，惹得孔竺呛咳不停，大口大口地喘息着。

“盛川玩过的人比你伺候过的客人还要多，过来人提醒你，千万别拿自己太当回事。”

那青年眼角点着一颗血红的痣，更衬得他阴冷的面容愈发可怖。他边说边拿空酒瓶去磕孔竺的唇齿，全然不顾孔竺呜呜啊啊地挣扎，又从地面上取了一瓶酒撬开瓶盖，对着孔竺又要灌下去。

“看看你这魅惑人的小脸儿，要是划花了，盛川可再也不想碰你了。”

话音未落，那眼尾带痣的青年人不知被谁猛地一脚踹上了后背，当即哀嚎一声磕倒在了地面上。孔竺挣扎间手脚并用地躲到了一边，眼见着其他两位也被抡到了一边去，那穿着低领衬衫的男孩还被来人猛地扇了两个重重的耳光，正捂着脸呜呜地哭。

孔竺呛咳了许久才喘匀了那两口气来，他跪坐在地面上抬起头来，借着昏暗的光，朦胧不堪间看清了来人的模样。

“跪下。”

孔竺一脸不可置信地望着盛川，后者只是静静地望着他，眼底无丝毫波澜。

他未有反应，盛川直接上前两步薅着孔竺的衣领将他拖到了沙发旁边，拿鞋尖点了点他的大腿，再次开口，“趴这儿，”

“快。”

孔竺双瞳猛地震颤一下，扯着湿漉漉的衬衣下摆呆坐在冰凉的地面上，固执地拧着身子杵在原地不动。他尚且能感受到挤在一旁满心等待着看热闹的三人递过来的灼热的目光，拧着衣角跪坐在原地不肯动。

盛川不与他废话，又一次冲过来压着他的双肩摁在了沙发上。盛川利落地单手解开了自己腰间的粗牛皮皮带，粗暴地剥下了孔竺身后的两层屏障，袒露出两片颤抖着的雪白软肉来。

孔竺猛地闭眼，耳畔便是那三人不怀好意的窸窣声。然而盛川没有让他煎熬太久，高高扬起的一皮带很快抽碎了他最后一丝胡思乱想的气力。

极重的一记后伴随着毫无章法的一连串击打，光滑的皮带擦过臀肉再扬起时便带起一串肿胀的红痕，颤颤巍巍地浮现在雪白的臀肉上。孔竺久未受痛，咬着牙也无法忍受这沉重的责打，忍不住仰起头来长长哀叫一声。

盛川单手将他一双细瘦的腕子压在身后，一声不发地只顾着往孔竺的身后落下一连串极重的皮带，感受着孔竺愈发强烈起来的颤抖，毫无怜悯之情，反而加快了节奏。

剧痛与羞耻如同两团烈火将孔竺包裹住，他痛极之下仿佛还能抽出一缕思绪来消化耳畔听不真切的窸窣对话，隐隐约约听到的便是那三人嘲笑他的声音。

霎时间孔竺觉得自己真正变成了盛川的玩物，用时带到面前消遣打发，不用时便丢弃在一旁久久不闻不问，内心不悦时也能随时赶来充当出气筒。

“孔竺，我有没有说过你是我买下来的人。”

他恍惚间听到了盛川沉沉地训斥声，伴着节奏加快的一连五记皮带，抽得他肩胛骨猛地缩近，抖抖簌簌地漏出一串痛极的呻吟。

孔竺未回复他，盛川便用剧痛催使他作出回应，卷了风的皮带狠厉地往他遍布肿痕的两团软肉上打，每一记扬起时便要带起一层近乎抽破的油皮。

孔竺再忍不住，颤颤巍巍地点点头，一串音节破碎不堪。

“说过的……说过……呜啊！”

“为什么遇到事了想不到找我帮你解决，你是有多有本事？”

“你知不知道你孔竺被这种三流男公关堵在小屋里欺负，丢的是老子盛川的名号？”

“知不知道，知不知道！”

盛川未等他任何回应，每一句话后便要跟着一串分外狠厉的击打。孔竺挨得辛苦，身后痛得仿若热油滚过一般，一时间忍耐不住，眼泪再也难以控制地滚落下来，喉间也夹了几丝痛苦的哭腔，黏黏糊糊的，听不真切。

盛川似是没料到这区区几记皮带便能将人儿打得呜咽不止，节奏慢了下来。他回想起那夜里近乎青紫的满身伤痕也未让孔竺落下一滴眼泪，这时才意识到，那弱不禁风的小人儿也是会哭的。

孔竺呜呜咽咽的哭声响彻整间房间，伴着此起彼伏的皮带脆响，打得孔竺哭叫连连，如同受伤的小兽般蜷着身子不堪重负地哭喊着。

“盛先生……先生……啊……先生——”

孔竺不敢去躲，也不敢挣脱盛川的束缚，受得痛了只能细弱蚊蝇地唤几声盛川的名字，一声声湿漉漉的喊叫伴着浓浓哭腔，分外可怜，刺激得盛川仿若耳畔有猫尾巴在挠似的，沙沙痒痒的。

剧痛之下孔竺也顾不得分崩离析的理智了，痛得直拿头去怼坚硬的沙发座，哭得凄凄惨惨。

待他觉得近乎要疼得背过气的时候，盛川猛地将他软绵绵的身子提溜起来，将那条坚硬光滑的皮带塞到了他手里，扯着踉踉跄跄的孔竺一步步走到了靠在墙边的三人面前。

“打，照着脸打。”

孔竺疼得两条腿近乎站不住，只能虚虚地倚靠在盛川身上，时不时可怜至极地抽噎两声，抱着皮带嗫嚅着摇摇头。

“打，打到出血为止，打不破今晚我把你脸也抽肿。”

盛川推他一把，孔竺一个站不稳跌坐在地面上，那皮带啪嗒一声落下，吓得墙边本就战战兢兢的三人更向后挪了两步，后背近乎要贴到墙面上去。

孔竺虚虚跪坐在地面上，捂着身后惨不忍睹的伤处默默地掉眼泪。盛川捡起地上的皮带，两步朝他走来，他以为盛川又要抬手打他，猛地低声呜咽一声，双手双脚折腾着想要往后退，嘴里哀哀地叫，

“盛先生……您放过我吧……”

他一眨眼泪珠便扑簌簌地滚落，可怜兮兮地拿手背去蹭，也蹭不干净。

盛川两步上前将他打横抱进来，默不作声地把人带到了二楼贵宾套房的里间，放置在床铺上，抽身离开了。

孔竺伏在床上哀哀地哭，隐隐听见一楼大厅里传来的阵阵哀嚎和尖厉的求饶声，呆愣住了。

他揪过床头的枕头压在怀里，一只手探到身后肿胀不堪的伤处，嘤咛一声，扯过被子蜷缩在床头，将滚烫的泪尽数抹在床单上。

盛川回来的时候孔竺哭得难过，丝毫没有意识到。待男人将他盖在头上的被子扯开，才如梦初醒般的惊叫一声，扭着腰肢就想要往被窝里缩。

盛川没有管他，跪上床将他全身湿漉漉的衬衣剥去，顺便剔除了碍事的下半身衣物，光溜溜地丢在了床上。随后他挽起袖口，径直扯过孔竺一条腿，将人摁趴在床沿上，高肿的臀肉又一次放在了得心应手的位置上，等待着落下锤楚。

皮带并未落下，取而代之的是带有男人温度的巴掌。

孔竺揪着床单哭嚎一声，一口叼上了床单，含着湿漉漉的布料哭得好不凄惨。

盛川丝毫没有怜悯他的这般惨状，只是如同机器一般不停地往他高肿的臀肉上落下责打，打得孔竺涕泪涟涟，就连一向乖巧放好的双腿也开始踢蹬着挣扎起来。

盛川狠狠地钳住了他的双腿，加了三分力道用力击打在孔竺臀腿间细嫩的皮肉上，挨打受痛的人险些一个没忍住翻个身挣脱，嘴里呜呜咽咽地哭求，

“不要打……不要打……我受不了了……”

闻言盛川眉头一蹙，停下手来，

“孔竺，这不是玩游戏，我是在罚你。”

巴掌累计了七八十记已经近乎打散了先前皮带残留下来的肿痕，孔竺哭湿了枕头，歇斯底里地喊叫着，

“盛先生……先生！您……您包我的时间已经，已经过了——”

“求求您不要再打了……”

小人伏在床面上哭得直喘，哪知道区区一句话引来了更加狠厉的一串巴掌。他痛苦地一仰头，带起一串滚烫的泪珠，抛洒在床面上。

盛川好似更加不悦，“这种重要的事你不提醒我，你干什么吃的？”

孔竺被他堵得哑口无言，只觉得这衣冠禽兽是在变着法儿的折磨他，眼泪又一次汹涌而出。索性一口又一次咬上枕头，哭得双肩直颤，却不忍再发出一点声音了。

二人良久无言，盛川只是紧绷着下颌线闷着一口气施以重责，孔竺强忍着痛呼咬着枕头湿漉漉地低声哀哭。

盛川猛地停下手，看着手下哭得颤抖不停的小人儿如同暴雨中湿透的幼犬一般伏在床面上，连带着大腿都在忍不住地颤抖着。臀上青青紫紫的伤一层叠一层，臀腿处的边界都染了通红的指印，高高肿起。

他心头猛然滚过一丝不知名的情愫，下意识地去摸他湿漉漉的后脑勺。

孔竺被他惊得向侧边一躲，却听到盛川低声问他。

“我带你走吧，好不好。”

孔竺心底一颤，把头埋在枕头里，强咽下呜咽声，并未答话。

他过惯了风雨飘摇的日子，接受了自己已经坠入深渊难以自拔的事实，他知道他这漫长的一生，再也没法回归到普通人的生活了。

“你再也不用在舍庄了，”盛川难得柔了动作去摸他湿漉漉的发，语气真切，

“我带你回家吧？”

如果你本就是珍贵而易碎的瓷器，那我便将你带回家里，罩起来，摆在灯下。让你不必四下零落，无枝可依。

孔竺才止住的泪又禁不住扑簌簌地落下，他摇摇头，埋在枕头里闷闷地哭，

“我，我还有几十年，我走不掉的。”

他嗫嚅着擦了一把眼泪，小声补充，“这里才是我家，我没有别的地方可以去了。”

盛川正色着将他搂起来，圈在怀里，拿鼻尖去碰他湿漉漉的睫毛，上下撩拨着，逗得孔竺扭着头去躲。

“我再也没法看你跟这世上任何一个男人在一起了，”盛川低下头去吻他哭肿的眼睛，“我只想把你圈在我身边，一辈子拴着你。”

“这整间夜场都是我的，”

“你却不是，我怎么甘心。”

孔竺眸光猛地一动，眼底清亮亮的水色里映出了盛川凑过来吻他的倒影。他闭上眼，任由滚烫的泪顺着脸颊滚落，滑进唇边，是咸涩的。

他听不到盛川心里的呢喃。

他说，如果你想要天上的星星，我也是会摘给你的。


End file.
